Grocery stores and other purveyors of perishable goods often use refrigerator display cases to refrigerate and display the goods. Typically, the refrigerator display cases are vertical units with open fronts that allow consumers to view the goods and to reach into the case to retrieve the goods. Such systems typically have evaporator coils at a lower portion, and air is forced over the evaporator coils to create a cooled airstream. The cooled airstream is forced along an interior wall with some of the cooled airstream being distributed at various levels and portion reaching the top from where it is directed down a front portion of the display case to create a curtain of cool air. While these systems work well, improvements are still desired.